fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
End of the OHRangers
The film(?) begins at the Pegasus Garage where the Carrangers are working. Kyosuke makes the observation that the Borzock may be coming soon. Meanwhile, at Baribarian, Lord Exhaus presents SS Sutatanza to Gynamo. His fuel will make cars run away from home. SS Sutatanza is unleashed on Earth, which sets off Dappu's alarms. The Carrangers 'henshin' and drive off in Pegasus Thunder and the other one (well I can't remember what it's called!) On the way, they pass Signalman who follows them. They spot the cars flying and then meet SS Sutatanza. He unleashes the Wampa on them. Signalman remembers when he sung a song to persuade some cosmic bad boys to stop running away from home. He submits the idea to Kyosuke, who flies him up in Pegasus Thunder. Signalman sings the song, which persuades the cars to return from where they came, thus foiling SS Sutatanza, who returns to Baribarian to take a beating. Returning a car to a customer, Kyosuke encounters what appears to be a Borzock. Nothing happens, though, when Kyosuke points his Axle Changer at it. Then two uniformed men appear and chase the creature off (stepping over Kyosuke as they do so). When Kyosuke confronts the two men, they introduce themselves as UAOH officers. The monster introduces itself as Bara-mobile, a good guy who was injured by the UAOH officers. Kyosuke realises that UAOH must therefore be evil, just as the other Carrangers arrive. The officers are then joined by three others. The leader then tells them that they are 'Cho Riki Sentai OHRanger'. The two groups transform. OHRanger are then joined by Momo, who transforms, and the two teams start fighting. The OHRanger summon the Super Power Mobiles and combine them into OHRanger-robo. The Carrangers then summon the Ranger Vehicles and combine them into RV-robo. The two robos then start fighting. It is a very long battle. RV-Robo eventually gains the advantage and defeats OHRanger-Robo. OHRanger-Robo retreats. Red Racer calls Good Vader about what has transpired. Good Vader realizes that Bara-mobile really is a good guy and that the OHRangers really are evil. Good Vader also realizes that the OHRangers are working for Bad Vader, Good Vader's enemy. He also realizes that the OHRangers are conspiring with Bad Vader to destroy Good Vader, the Carrangers, the Federation, the Good Forces, and Bara-mobile. Good Vader beams Bara-mobile up to the USS Lexington, where Bara-mobile will be safe! Good Vader then instructs the Federation and the Good Forces to prepare for battle against Bad Vader and his forces! Bad Vader, furious at the OHRangers for failing to destroy the Carrangers, harshly reprimands them! OHRed begs Bad Vader for another chance! Bad Vader tells OHRed that he will get another chance! Bad Vader then calls up his friends Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa! Lord Zedd and Rita send down thirty of their most horrible monsters, including the Peckster and Grumble Bee! Zedd and Rita also send down Goldar to assist them! Bad Vader summons his forces and then summons his most trusted warrior, Darth Sidious! Bad Vader has Sidious prepare his Warzord for the battle against the Good Forces! Sidious obeys and prepares his Warzord for the battle against the Good Forces! Good Vader calls up Zordon! Zordon tells Alpha 5 to contact the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers respond and teleport to the Command Center! Good Vader, the Carrangers, and the Good Forces confront Bad Vader, the OHRangers, and the Evil Forces! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers morph into action and help Good Vader, the Carrangers and the Good Forces! A battle begins! It is a very long intense battle! Good Vader fights Bad Vader in a pretty intense lightsaber duel! Good Vader and his allies eventually gain the advantage and defeat Bad Vader, the OHRangers, and the Evil Forces! Then Darth Sidious arrives with his Warzord! Bad Vader and his forces retreat back to the skyfortress! Then Bad Vader uses his dark side powers to make his monsters grow! Lord Zedd and Rita combine their scepters together and make the Peckster, Grumble Bee, the other twenty-eight monsters and Goldar grow! The OHRangers summon OHRanger-Robo! The Carrangers summon RV-Robo! Good Vader and his allies beam back to the USS Lexington! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers summon the Dino Megazord, Dragonzord, Thunder Megazord, the White Tigerzord, Ninja Mega Falconzord, and Shogun Megazord! Ninjor arrives on the scene and assists the Good Forces! A battle begins! It is a very long battle! The battle finally ends when RV-Robo destroys OHRanger-Robo, killing the OHRangers, and Ninjor, the Dino Megazord, the Dragonzord, the Thunder Megazord, the White Tigerzord, Ninja Mega Falconzord, and Shogun Megazord destroy the Peckster, Grumble Bee, the other twenty-eight monsters and Darth Sidious's Warzord! Darth Sidious escapes the destruction of his Warzord and goes back to Bad Vader! Goldar retreats back to the safety of the Lunar Palace! There, Lord Zedd and Rita, furious, harshly reprimand him! Good Vader and his allies have won! In his skyfortress, Bad Vader, furious, harshly reprimands Darth Sidious! Sidious begs for another chance! Bad Vader tells Sidious that he will get another chance! Then Bad Vader says "One of those days, Good Vader, I will have my revenge! Mark my words!" Then Bad Vader laughed evilly! Good Vader and his allies celebrate their victory!